


Palm Details

by kibasniper



Series: Honorary Tales [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Boyfriends, Holding Hands, Inspection, M/M, Minor Injuries, Public Scene, Scars, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Kid Flash and Lightning check out each other's hand as they walk down a Jump City sidewalk.





	Palm Details

Lightning's palm is warmer than he expected, and Kid Flash thinks it's because of all the electricity shooting within the elemental's body.

The unexpected heat is the first sensation Kid Flash registers as Lightning grips his hand as they walk down the sidewalk. Kid Flash raises their clasped hands, inspecting the finer details of Lightning's hand. His fingers are a tad unnatural as the tips have a boxy quality to them. Unlike his brother's thicker palm, Lightning's hand is flat, and in the grooves of his fingers, Kid Flash feels coarser skin lining up to his fingertips. There is smoothness, however, along his palm and fingertips, reminding him of a newborn baby's skin.

“You know, since you control electricity and storms and all that jazz, I kind of figured you'd have a rougher hand,” Kid Flash says, lowering their hands back to their sides.

Lightning frowns, replying, “I do take pride in my appearance. I will not allow my hands to become too abrasive for if I do, there lies the chance I could misdirect my attacks.”

“Oh, cool! So, you really are like a living lightning rod. Anything off with you and that power is gonna spring all out and about,” Kid Flash teases, and Lightning stiffs his lips into a sudden scowl.

“Why, I am an elemental! There is no need for rudeness in likening me to a mere metal pole,” Lightning snaps, and Kid Flash snickers, feeling Lightning tighten his grasp.

Kid Flash traces his thumb along Lightning's knuckles. As he expected, his knuckles are bony. They press against his pale yellow skin, which Kid Flash remembers likening to jaundice when they were getting to know each other. He also recalls the electrical pulse shooting past his head after mentioning the illness, one which Lightning sent with a sinister smirk on his face.

As they saunter down the streets of Jump City, Lightning experimentally feels Kid Flash's hand. The rubber material of his glove is cool, which delights him. Electricity pools in his chest as Lightning continues taking in the littler details of Kid Flash's hand, pretending to be unaware all the while. Kid Flash's fingers are rounded yet firm. A feeling of strength is present in Kid Flash's grasp as the speedster swings Lightning's hand and makes the other Honorary Titan admire him even more.

“May you take your glove off for a moment?” Lightning asks, and Kid Flash hums, the question coming as an innocent surprise.

Kid Flash shrugs and does as Lightning asks. He chomps down on his glove, tearing it off and revealing his right hand. To his bewilderment, Lightning seizes it like a fabled treasure. He twists and turns Kid Flash's hand, trying to count the freckles dotting his skin, but there are too many in a plethora of brown pigments. Lightning is reminded of a treasure map, one which will lead him down a path of securing unfathomable riches.

The realization that they are in public crashes down on Kid Flash when voices hit his ears He peers around as the curious looks are sent their way. He supposes it must be strange for the citizens to see two super-powered teenagers stand in the middle of a busy sidewalk with one fervently looking at the other's hand. With his glove still in his mouth, Kid Flash smirks as Lightning's lips twitch into a grin.

“Having fun?” Kid Flash asks, cocking his head.

His question jars Lightning, who flexes his fingers and releases Kid Flash. Clearing his throat, Lightning clears his throat and says, “You have an interesting hand.”

“Well, all people have different hands like take yours for example. Man, it's so warm. You could put it on some cold guy's head, and they'd warm up in a few minutes,” Kid Flash replies, fixing his glove over his hand.

Lightning crosses his arms, ignoring the people casting them wary looks and sneers, “You are correct. Lightning could absolutely help out some cold fellow with a mere touch. That is only one mere trickle of the power I possess.”

“Just be careful not to zap them. You get a little too trigger happy sometimes and really let your powers spark,” Kid Flash remarks, and Lightning huffs, glaring down at him.

Lightning points at Kid Flash's nose as they begin to walk together in their quest for pizza, snapping, “Lightning is not trigger happy! Perhaps, well...” He refuses to meet Kid Flash's smug gaze. “...eager is the word, but I am not going to 'zap' someone without proper reason.”

Kid Flash does not answer. His eyes are transfixed on Lightning's left hand. In the crook between Lightning's thumb and forefinger, there is a patch of faint pink skin clashing with the normal yellow shade. His skin appears coarser in that one spot. Pointing at it, Kid Flash asks about it.

Lightning tilts his head, confusion tainting his expression before he turns over his hand. He heaves out a sigh, brushing his thumb along the scar and says, “Ah, this is nothing. Just a burn mark.”

“Whoa! A burn scar? How'd it happen?” Kid Flash asks, eyes widening. He takes Lightning's hand and inspects the mark. He traces the scar, feeling the patch is rougher compared to the rest of Lightning's palm.

“When I was a reckless youth, my brother and I were having a grand time causing a storm in the middle of a city.” Lightning raises his other hand and stretches out his thumb and index finger, a spark of electricity sparking between them. “The authorities interposed against our careless enjoyment, and we engaged in battle. One of them shot a metal blast at us as my brother and I retreated.”

Color drained from Kid Flash's face as he whispers, “A bullet wound? Some cop shot you in your hand?”

Lightning shrugs, balling his hands into fists and replying, “We were harming people, but while the pain was great at the time, it does not hurt anymore.”

Blood splashes across Kid Flash's vision. He sees a young Lightning huddling in an alleyway, crying and holding his hand while Thunder attempts to treat it. He shakes off the scene his mind had taunted him with and raising Lightning's hand, he kisses the scar.

Lightning's eyes widen, but before he can speak, he realizes his speech is stripped from him. The eyes of the citizens suddenly feel as if they are swarming around him, and suddenly, even the crisp air is oppressive and suffocating him. The electricity in his chest jolts along his body, and he mouths Kid Flash's name.

“You didn't deserve that. Nobody has any right to hurt you like that, okay?” Kid Flash urges, his voice low and serious, a tone Lightning had never heard from him.

Lightning glances around, his sallow face battling the blush burning in his cheeks. He breathes in deeply through his nose, attempting to quell the bubbling anxiety rising in throat.

“Seriously, that cop was wrong. You were a kid, and even if you weren't a kid, you didn't deserve that,” Kid Flash insists, clasping Lightning's hand tightly.

“Lightning...knows that,” he replies, words uncertain in his mouth, and he scratches through his hair. He clears his throat, nodding. “Yes, Lightning knows that now.”

Kid Flash remains neutral for a moment before breaking into a gentle grin. He swings Lightning's hand at his side as he begins walking with him, pulling Lightning along. Peering at him, he says, “Good. I'm glad.”

“Why are you so serious about this old matter? My injury is nothing but a flesh wound and an awful memory. It is not as if I am truly harmed,” Lightning asks, and Kid Flash sighs, his head lolling back.

“Because nobody, yourself included, deserves to be harmed by someone who's duty it is to look after people. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt somebody I was trying to protect. It'd go against my moral code, but honestly...” Kid Flash looks at him, squeezing Lightning's hand. “...I think that way of thinking should be everyone's moral code if they're trying to protect people.”

Lightning nods, taking in Kid Flash's words as if they are noble scripture. He looks down at their clasped hands, finding their fingers intertwined, and his scar faintly pulses. He hopes his hand is warm enough for Kid Flash, and his thin lips form a chaste grin.

“I agree. That is a impressive way to conduct yourself,” Lightning says, and Kid Flash smirks, pointing at the pizza place.

“Well, with all that serious stuff outta the way, let's chow down!” Kid Flash proclaims, leading Lightning down the sidewalk, and he fails to notice the words mouthing on Lightning's lips.

Lightning purses his lips and decides it's fine if Kid Flash did not hear him. His toothy grin stretches as he concurs with Kid Flash's merriment. As his heart grows fonder, Lightning fixes his gaze on their clasped hands and truly feels safe and warm.


End file.
